The Game Of Life
by Garbage
Summary: Sarah(Garnet) is a troublesome teen who was at a punk rock club with her boyfriend one night. However, when cops interfere, she wakes up in the hospital, having to restore her memories after forgetting who she is.


A/N: Okay so, I am finally back after who knows how long. Well, I deleted my story (you know! The one with Garnet all punk rocker being sent away to become a lady.) previously. I decided I did not know where I was going with them anymore. So, I decided to make another troublesome teen fiction. This one again is about G & Z. I might have a sequel to this story. Don't know right now. As for the characters, they are all the same. I liked Sarah Alexandros better than Garnet Alexandros. So yea. No, I do not own Final Fantasy or its characters. Anyways, I talk a lot. Sorries! On with the story already!  
  
Prelude: One Night  
  
The disgusting scent of sweat and beer filled the club walls. The punk rock music blared. Bouncing off the walls. There was dancing, beer, music, everything. Every troublesome teen went hereto relax from the constant stress of school. It was popular. One of these teens that went here was none other than Sarah Alexandros.  
  
Sarah Alexandros was a punk rocker with an extreme attitude. She enjoyed these kinds of things, especially when her parents were out of town. She felt as if she could do anything she wanted. The sky was the limit! No one was there to control her. Her parents were currently out of town. So, basically, it didn't matter what she did. Since her Aunt Meria was there, she could basically do anything she wanted. Meria was the laid back type. Basically, it seemed as if Meria thought that Sarah could do no wrong. So, it was so much fun to have her parents gone. School was out and she got to spend the whole summer with her aunt in Florida. In the meantime, her parents would be somewhere else.  
  
Sarah made her way to the table with al the beer. This girl was having an amazing time with her eighteen-year-old boyfriend Casey. It was so much fun hanging out with her because he could let her into clubs that she would never pass for, mostly because she looks so young by herself. But with Casey, she could have fun. Right now, she needed to unwind. She would start college the year after next year. So she had to find some way to blow off steam. Besides, partying was just her "thing", as her aunt said it. It was a way of expressing herself. Did it really matter that she wore a lot of black? Did it really matter if she went to a whole bunch of parties? Who cares? No one cared. So, as long as they did not care, then they should not pay attention anyways.  
  
"Hey, Sarah," said a handsome young man with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans.  
  
"Hey, Casey," she said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Casey asked. He was very considerate of people's feelings. Casey was probably the perfect guy. "You do not seem like you are having fun tonight."  
  
"I am having fun. I am just, you know, thinking," she said. "But you. You just party with your friends or something. Have fun! You do not want to spend the night with boring me!" Sarah kissed Casey on the cheek.  
  
With that, Casey ran off to hang out with his friends. She smiled at him. Sarah believed that she was so lucky to have someone like Casey.  
  
As Sarah took a sip of beer, there was a loud noise. There was a sound of something exploding. Soon, they all heard alarms. They sounded like police alarms more than anything else. The crowd panicked. Kids began rushing out of the building. Sarah did the same. Immediately, she panicked and rushed out. The crazy teens headed different ways out. She did not know which way to go. So, she just snuck out the window, entering the alleyway. However, knowing her luck, the police alarms were heading her way. It always ended up like that. She was the victim.  
  
"Hey, stop! Don't go anywhere! Kid!" yelled a cop.  
  
Sarah sat down in the alley, crying, like a helpless child. She did not know why. She just could not stop. It was kind of an emotional time for her. Her parents were going to split up. She knew it would be bad. Sarah just knew she should not have even come tonight. But then again, if she did not, then everything would be different. Just then, someone headed towards them. She looked up as something touched her shoulder. There was Casey sitting next to her. He was smiling at her. As the cops were heading towards her, Casey put on a smirk. . .  
  
He began to run. . . taking her with him.  
  
The cops panicked. It was another kind, trying to get away. They did not want to shoot him. But it seemed as if that was the only thing that would stop him. So. . . they shot their guns. The gunshot made a disturbing noise. Sarah just panicked. With a snap, the bullet pierced Casey. He fell to the ground, obviously dragging Sarah down with him. As she fell, the hard concrete hit her head. . . Hard too.  
  
"Casey. . ." Sarah whispered his name before she fainted. Her voice was hoarse. She did not know if it was out of fear or what. 


End file.
